The World Of Apocilopes
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Who said video games couldn't suck you into their world? Well that's exactly what happened to Mamuro when he received a gaming helmet from his cousin Minamiya;the 6th rank player in the world. Can he help complete his cousin's unfinished quest? or die?


**I was pretty much inspired after watching a movie; i actually pictured Endou with a soccer cannon and also by going to this place in Malaysia; Kuala Lumper, Megamall, Galaxy [forgot last part] but i was like a real life video game; if you ever go to Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur, go. AWESOME HOLIDAY THERE AWAY FROM THE COLD!  
><strong>

**Disclaim: Do not own IE but do own my Oc gamers. **

**RoseGarden3xoxo: You must be crazy.**

**Skyliner13: She knows.**

**XRinkaXTheXAssasinX: Yep.**

**NOTES: Bold [Gamer's codenames] and _Bold and italics [game announcements]_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world of Apocilopes was created for the world's top five players; once you overtake their score in the training round you, you replace their lives in the game with your own until you complete the entire game which no player alive had managed to do by collecting all 100 golden keys on all 100 stages. Who said video games can't be real as Apocilopes does exactly that, they suck you into their world and there's no escape until you're replaced by another gamer.<strong>_

**World of Apocilopes:**

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** Where are you guys? You're late and the Trogens are about to close the gate!.

**Skyliner13:** I see you guys but where on earth is D3athAng3l? We need her to infiltrate the castle and she isn't picking up!.

**XOXO10:** Earth to Hanabusa and Rosalia! Where the hell are you? Me and Minamiya are already in place and all the red Trogen soldiers are starting to seal the doors.

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** WAIT! Don't go it's meant to be the Golden Soldiers not meant to be red according to the sensei!.

**XOXO10:** Going in now! And who cares; we need to collect the key!.

_**-Connection with XOXO10 has be disabled-**_

_**XOXO10 has activated Techno Explosion**_

_**D3athAng3l has been locked in combat with Warrior of the Gate: WIN**_

**Skyliner13:** Don't worry they'll be fine Rosalia.

_**XOXO10 has killed the Sky guard 01.**_

_**-DragonSamurai08 has been in 10m radius reach; connection connecting now-**_

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** Hitomi! What about the plan to get the golden key Hanabusa?

**Skyliner13:** You tell her about the plan; I'm gonna kill some Trogen arrowheads, good luck Rosalia.

_**-Skyliner13 has disconnected from this conversation-**_

_**Skyliner13 has equipped double ice blade sword**_

_**XOXO10 in combat with Trogen Prince 01: WIN**_

_**Skyliner13 has activated Ice hurricane**_

_**D3athAng3l has been locked in combat with the Trogen Queen: FIGHTING**_

**DragonSamurai08:** Is that the castle where the key is kept?

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** Yep! The plan is simple; Minamiya and Anastasia break through the front door while Hanabusa handles the upper soldiers, our job is to grab the key and pass through everyone to get the key after Hanabusa sends the signal.

**_Skyliner13 has shot Ice Firework_**

**RoseGarden3xoxo**: Let's go.

**DragonSamurai08:** Okay then!.

_**XOXO10 in combat with Trogen Prince 02 : FIGHTING**_

_**RoseGarden3xoxo has activated invisible cloak**_

_**DragonSamurai08 equipped to Cherry blossom sword**_

_**-Connection Made-**_

**D3athAng3l**: This woman is no way in heck giving in; every time I attack she keeps coming back for more! How much life does she have?

**XOXO10:** In the process of killing the prince 02.

**DragonSamurai08:** What did I miss guys?

**_D3athAng3l has equipped Black Angel Armor_**

**D3athAng3l:** Hitomi where were you? You practically made Rosalia cry! GRR this Woman is going down!.

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** How many rooms are there?

**Skyliner13:** There's meant to be 100 rooms but the key is in the high tower.

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** Gotcha.

**DragonSamurai08:** Had to step it up so I went into training with the sensei

**_XOXO10 in combat with Trogen Prince 02: WIN_**

**XOXO10:** Success in killing Mr. Charming number 02.

**_D3athAng3l has activated Bloody Feathers_**

**_D3athAng3l has been locked in combat with the Trogen Queen: WIN_**

**RoseGarden3xoxo:** 999 Help Me!.

**DragonSamurai08:** Where are you Rosalia?

_**-RoseGarden3xoxo has been disconnected-**_

**Skyliner13:** She's in the high tower Hitomi.

_**Skylner13 has used Ice Castle Cannon**_

**_RoseGarden3xoxo has been locked in combat with the Trogen King: Fightin_g**

**DragonSamurai08**: What!.

**D3athAng3l:** I'm going i-

_**-D3athAng3l has gone offline the game-**_

**XOXO10**: What happened?

**Skyliner13**: She's being replaced.

_**-Welcome S0ulC0llect0r to the world of Apocilopes-**_

**S0ulC0llect0r:** Wait! Where the hell am I?

**XOXO10:** the game you idiot.

**S0ulC0llector:** WHAT!

**DragonSamurai08:** Welcome aboard to the gang.

**Skyliner13:** You do know the replacing thingy about the game right?

**S0ulC0llect0r:** um yah.

**XOXO10**: IT'S TRUE.

* * *

><p>Endou Minamiya stared at the blank screen; she couldn't believe it, somebody has replaced her in the game. She typed as quickly as she could into her keyboard onto the Apocilopes website; somebody had replaced her as the 5th highest score in the world, Minamiya couldn't believe it.<p>

"It's been so long" she whispered as she laid back onto her soft bed "No more sleeping outdoors with killer mosquitoes" she removed her gaming helmet as she felt so comfortable again but the possibility of Anastasia; Rosalia, Hanabusa and Hitomi failing the mission could be her fault. She jumped back into her computer seat and grabbed her gaming helmet and began playing the practice round until she beat the newbie's score.

She was so into the game she didn't hear footsteps approaching "Minamiya.." Her mother gasped as she hugged her daughter tightly "Where did you go?" Minamiya still played as she ignored her mother's question "That's it; you are no banned from your game" her mother grabbed the plug and pulled the power line as D3athAng3l was about to collect the final golden key to beat the person that replaced her.

"MOM!" she shrieked at her mother.

"You are to catch up with school and where have you been young lady?" Minamiya's mother didn't care if she was missing at all.

"I can explain" No she could not explain that she was sucked into a game.

"Get off the video gaming helmet now and you are banned from this game" Minamiya's heart sank.

"It's not like you're going to get rid of it" she quickly retorted.

"We're giving it away to your cousin" her cousin; Endou Mamoru the soccer freak?

"Mamoru? Please he can't even get soccer out of his head so there's no way he'll be able to play or even function the machine" So true about that; I bet his weapon would be a soccer cannon.

"Young lady!" Her mother glared darkly at her.

"Fine" Minamiya gave in as she handed her mom her helmet and went to take a bath.

The brown haired teen walked along the hallway of her house as he had finally taken a real bath; the water felt so good "I'm sorry guys" she whispered as she hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>XRinkaXTheXAssasinX: Please review.<strong>

**S0ulC0llect0r: HELP! ME! Somebody REPLACE ME BEFORE I DIE!**

**Skyliner13: Wimp**

**XOXO10: Give us back Minamiya!**

**RoseGarden3xoxo: Feel free to send in Ocs; they can be part of a tribe in Apocilopes or a gamer**

**DragonSamurai08: If your a gamer; you will have only one life and if you're a Apocilopes resident you will live a long life**

**S0ulC0llect0r: HELP ME! SOS !  
><strong>


End file.
